Gentle Breeze
by aivsy
Summary: Finally a JinOC fic! Ai was just an ordinary girl living on her own. What happens when a certain wind master shows up to make things complicated?
1. Jin

Tesse: I got the idea of writing a Jin/OC story because well it seems like no one has written one. But i might add a bit in about Touya too!

Hero: feh… whatever

Tesse: anyway, Jin is one of my favorite characters!

Hero: okay rolls eyes

Tesse: he's sooo cute with his red hair and irish accent! drools oh opps! Hero would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer.

Hero: would you be so kind as to do it yourself.

Tesse: fine I well! I don't own yu yu hakusho!

Yuyu Hakusho: Gentile Breeze

Chapter One: Jin?

A pretty girl sat on the dock staring out in to the ocean as small waves lapped against her bare feet. Her black hair was tied up in a loose braid and laid over her shoulder, her shiny brown eyes looked longingly into the sky as the sun began to set. Her blue jeans were rolled-up to avoid from them getting wet, and she wore a light yellow tank top. She was sixteen and living on her own in a small house not far from the beach. The house had belonged to her parents who had passed away three years before and she'd been alone since then.

She didn't mind much, she had a pet cat named Mino. He now sat next to her warming his white fur in the last few rays of sunlight. Ai sighed as she scratched him behind the ears and he purred with pleasure.

"You're such a funny cat," Ai laughed as Mino rolled over on his back waiting for her to rub his stomach.

Her laughter was quickly cut short as something crashed into the sand behind her. "What the…" Ai jumped up with Mino hot on her heels. She timidly approached whatever it was. Some of the dust cleared before she realized that the thing in the sand was actually a boy with flaming red hair, pointed ears and a small horn on his head. Ai got a little closer and gentily poked him on the shoulder. He didn't move.

"He's out cold," Ai said biting her lip. "Who is he?" Mino just meowed in reply. Ai moved closer and pulled his arm over her shoulder and dragged him up. Then pulled him towards her house as best as she could. "He's heavier than I thought he was," she mumbled as she pulled him to the small house.

They reached the house quickly because Ai didn't want people to see her dragging an unconscious boy across the beach. She closed the door with her foot and put the boy on the couch in the tiny living room.

She hurried back into the kitchen to get some hot water and a washcloth to clean up some of his cuts and wounds. She reentered the living room and started to clean the gash in his arm.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Ai wondered aloud. Mino meowed and went into the kitchen for a nap.

Ai bandaged his wound and moved on to a small cut on his forehead. Suddenly his eyes flickered open. Ai jumped back in shock as he stared at her with curious blue eyes.

"Whoa, how'd I get here?" he said, then he noticed Ai who was to shocked to move. "Who are you?" he asked in a thick Irish accent.

"You… you… you… fell out of the sky! Who the hell are you!" Ai snapped pointing out the window to the large hole in the ground where he had landed.

"Whoa! Did I do that?" he said glancing out the window.

Ai didn't know what to say, she was left completely dumb struck. She just stared at the boy. "Who are you?" she said.

"Oh, me, my names Jin the Wind Master," he said proudly.

"The what?" Ai said, having not the slightest clue what 'Jin the Wind Master' was supposed to mean.

"The Wind Master, no duh, who are you anyway, and where am I?"

Ai stared at him for a few seconds, "Fine my name is Ai Yamato, and you're in my house," she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" he ask.

"Because most people don't fall from the sky, and have pointed ears and a horn! People would think you're some kind of monster and put you to sleep or something like that," Ai explained.

"Okay, Ai, I believe you, but why did you bring me into your house?" he asked sitting back down on the couch, " why would a pretty lass like yourself want some flying rouge in your house,'' he looked harmless enough.

"One, because you're injured and covered in sand! Two, because I didn't want to explain to the neighbors why there was a dead man laying in my yard! And three, I was a little curious okay!" Ai yelled.

"I can tell you're a feisty one aren't you," Jin laughed. Ai really didn't know how to respond again. All she could do was stare at him. Jin was starting to feel the ackward silence settling in. "Ummm… so how long are you gonna let me stay here?" he asked attempting get Ai to talk.

"You can stay here as long as you need to. But I don't have much room." Ai said as she picked up the bandages and washcloth. She put them back in their places. Jin followed her with a longing look on his face.

"Do you need something?" Ai asked with out turning around.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food in this place would you?" Jin asked.

"Like what?"

"Maybe just a bit of ramen or something."

"Yea, I have ramen, I'll make you some, now go sit back on the couch, 'cause if you keep moving around like that you're wounds well start bleeding again," Ai said and Jin did so.

Three minutes later Ai came into the room with a hot bowl of beef flavored ramen. Jin was sitting on the couch playing with Mino who was enjoying himself.

She passed him the bowl, and he ate it in almost three seconds. "Sorry, 'bout me table manners, I haven't eaten in 'bout three days." Jin said looking at Ai's estonished face. Ai just nodded and sat down in an old chair across from him and stared at him for a minute.

"Where are you from and how did you fall from the sky?" Ai asked.

Jin looked up from his second bowl of ramen, "Well it might be kind of hard for you to believe, but I came from an island full of demons, and I got separated from my teammate Touya, and ran into some vengeful demons who out numbered me and so I tried to fly away when they could fly as well, and so I tried to fight back, but as I said before I was out numbered and beaten up pretty bad and I was unconscious before I hit the ground," Jin said this all way to fast for Ai to understand.

"What?" Ai raised her eyebrows.

Jin sighed again, "I was on an island and then got separated from my teammate Touya. I was attacked by a band of demons and ended up here," he said slowly. Ai's eyes widened.

"Are you a demon!?"

"Well, I…"

"Are you!?"

"Yes! I am a demon!" Jin said.

Ai gasped, she didn't even know demons existed and now a cute one was sitting on her couch eating ramen.

"Well what else did you think I was?" Jin said calmly with a smile, "I don't think humans have these," he pointed to his ears which wiggled cheerfully. "You know, you humans are funny when you think you saw somethin' weird," Jin laughed.

Ai didn't know what to say, in fact she was pretty much speechless the entire time.

Jin let his eyes wander around her small house. "Do you live here all by yourself, Ai?" he asked.

Ai simply nodded.

"And you're how old?" he said raising his eye brows.

"Sixteen, my parents died three years ago," she said sitting down across from Jin, she began to feel a little more comfortable.

"Wow! Do most humans do that?" he asked curiously.

Fear lit up in Ai's eyes. She had always lied about her age to keep from having to go to an orphanage or be taken away from her house, which held all the memories of her parents. Then shehad just blurt it out to her new house guest.

"You can't tell anyone! If that news got out to thosesocial workers I'd lose possesion of the house and that the last thing I want!" I said jumping up and shaking Jin's shoulders without really realizing what she was doing.

"Okay! Okay! I won't tell anyone that you've been living on your own for the past three years," he said and Ai stopped shaking him but didn't look quite convinced.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Ai settled downand took her place in the chair next to Jin's.

"But don't you getlonely? Living on your own is tough, i had teamates with me most the time, I wan't alone very much but I can't imagen what it would be like to be all alone for three years! How'd you get by?" Jin said.

Mino mewed loudly and Ai picked him up.

"I guess I had Mino for company, and I have friends at school and work, I got by," she said like it was no big deal.

They both were silent for awhile. "So... You don't mind if I stay awhile?"

Tesse: and that's all folks. next chapter i think i might talk more about Touya but i'm not sure, i might wait for a reviewor something.

any way please review!


	2. Bounty Hunters!

Tesse: I think this story was a success! FIVE REVIEWS and counting! I could never be more pleased with all those people who reviewed! eyes tear up with joy Thank you! And this chapter is to show how grateful I am!

Hero: great! Now she's getting cocky!

Tesse: Hero! You jerk! smacks him

Hero: Oww!

Tesse: anyway, I do not own yuyu hakusho! But Ai is of my own creation, you're welcome to use her but please ask me first.

Yuyu Hakusho: Gentile Breeze

Chapter 2: Bounty Hunters?!

"Okay! I have to go to work! Here's the phone number if you need me. And if someone comes to the door pretend no ones home. Please feed Mino at noon. There's ramen in the cupboard, or you could have last night's leftovers, just put it the microwave for two minutes. I'll call you later on, and if you're planning on going outside put a hat on to cover your ears and horn."

Jin sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and watching Ai frantically get ready for "work". He had hardly understood a word she had said, but he didn't think it was the best to ask her to repeat herself.

"I'll be back around five," Ai said pulling on a jacket. Jin just nodded with a mouth full of cereal. Before he knew it she was out the door and he was on his own.

Suddenly everything looked more breakable. He put his empty bowl in the sink just as Ai had told him to. He dodged around the kitchen afraid of breaking anything; technically he was just being paranoid.

"Meow."

Jin jumped nearly a foot in the air, only to realize that it was just Mino. Jin bent over to pet him.

"You scared me," Jin smiled. "Maybe today I might do some exploring." Mino just stared at him with big golden orbs.

Ai wiped the table with a damp rag. "Pigs!" she sneered at the table, which was covered in food scraps and beer.

"Ai! Once you're done there you can go home," a woman yelled from in the kitchen.

"Arigato Sai-sama!" Ai yelled as she cleaned the table even faster. She took off her apron and replaced it with a jacket. She hurried out of the _Sakura Sushi Bar_ and out into the street.

Ai crossed her fingers as she made her way down the road. The beach came into sight, soon her house would too.

She gave a sigh of relief to see her house still standing. Suddenly the door burst open and Jin and Mino came flying toward her. She stopped and stared in shock as Jin was literally flying. Mino was chasing after him.

"Oh my god!" Ai said staring in disbelief.

Jin landed right next to her an urgent look on his face.

"We have to get out of here! There are bounty hunters after us!" he yelled grabbing her around the middle and suddenly she was hundreds of feet in the air.

Mino had long since sensed danger coming and ran off into the city and pretended to be a stray. He would come back when all the danger had passed.

Ai screamed and clung to Jin's shoulders. "Oh my god! You can fly!" Ai screamed! "I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die if you would be a little quieter," Jin said calmly. Ai bit her lip and clung to Jin for dear life. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Though Ai didn't loosen her grip.

They finally landed. Ai was wide-eyed, and her hair was wind blown all over the place. Jin gently set her down on the ground. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!" Ai yelled. Jin fell over. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

Jin scratched his head, and gave a nervous laugh. Ai leapt up, from her spot and started to ramble on about that new experience. Jin pretty much toned her out.

"What a minute, where are we?"

"We're… uuhhh… well, we're in the woods where me and my friend, Touya got separated," Jin said scratching his head.

"Is that a good thing?" Ai asked sitting down in front of Jin. They had known each other for three weeks, and they were starting to warm up to each other. But Ai didn't know what to think of this.

Jin simply shrugged. He didn't seem too worried, of course he never seemed worried. "Do you think those bounty hunters well find us here?" Ai asked.

"Hope not," Jin smiled. Ai stared at him in amazement. She wasn't angry but she was confused.

"Wait a minute, bounty hunter are bad, right?" Ai asked.

"Of course," Jin said still smiling.

"And if they find us, that's bad too, right?"

Jin nodded.

"Then tell me this…" she said calmly, closing her eyes, "WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL???!!!" Ai yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes fearsome.

Jin scrambled backwards a little. "Would you rather me panic?" he said flying into a nearby tree.

'Then again, it would be better if he stayed calm than panic out of his mind,' Ai thought calmly.

"Okay, what do you think we should do?" Ai said her voice steady.

"Get out of here!" Jin said leaping from the tree and grabbing Ai bridal style as an arrow whizzed past her ear. He flew high into the air with Ai grasping him tightly in his arms.

"There he goes, and there's the human that helped him! Get them both!" The head bounty hunter yelled. They flew after Jin and Ai who hundreds of fight in the air.

"Do you trust me?" Jin asked as they raced into the air where the air was becoming thinner and thinner.

"Yes," Ai said shakily.

"Good!" Jin suddenly let Ai fall from his arms as he twirled his fist, creating a tiny tornado around his arm. As soon as the bounty hunters were close enough he threw his fist at them knocking all of them away.

He then dived down (Ai is still falling) racing after the girl who'd he had dropped only seconds before.

The ground was rushing towards them at amazing speeds. Ai didn't dare to look down, the only way to look was up. Jin was racing toward her. She hoped that he would reach her before the ground did.

Jin was only a few feet from her and in one quick moment he grabbed her hand and attempted to pull out of the dive. Which didn't end well, they both crashed into the ground. Lucky neither of them we're seriously hurt but Ai would have been if Jin hadn't grabbed her at the last minute.

Ai was afraid to open her eyes and see the damage. She could feel Jin beneath her, breathing slowly. Ai gingerly picked her head up and opened her eyes. Jin's eyes were closed, but he breathed smoothly, they were both covered in dirt and leaves. They had a few cuts, and bruises but nothing serious or life threatening.

Ai quickly scrambled off of Jin, worried that she had hurt him.

"That was fun," he said, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He started laughing still not opening his eyes. Ai couldn't help herself, she started out giggling but she laughed harder until tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Jin sat up, still laughing with Ai.

They started to calm down after a half hour of laughing (and crying).

"Why did you do that?!" Ai asked after they had quieted and a silence had settled.

"Do what?"

"Drop me!" Ai asked with a hint of furiousness in her voice.

Jin scratched his head in that way that he always did. "Would you rather be with those bounty hunters, didn't think so. I had a choice, it was either no chance of survival, or drop you and catch you before you hit the ground meaning the chances are in your favor," he said smiling.

For that he received a hard slap of his left cheek. He blinked, confused, as Ai stocked off to a nearby river to wash her face.

'I probably deserved that. I think I scared her.' Jin thought for a moment.

Tesse: Once again I can't thank you enough! Please review again! Also I wasn't able to get Touya in this chapter but trust me he **WELL** be in the next chapter!


	3. Hiding

Tesse: Welcome back everyone, I'm glad you're reading this.

Hero: Chapter #3!

Tesse: sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy lately. Anyway on with the chapter. I don't own yuyu hakusho but Ai is my character.

Chapter 3: Hiding

Ai sat down in the warm sand lining the stream. She soaked in the sun for what seemed like hours, letting her self dry off. She had tried to wash her clothes and face, which were both covered in dirt. Jin barely spoke to her as he began to do the same thing.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ai asked.

"Stay here for the time being. They don't know that we're here so we have maybe a day or two before they find us," he said rubbing the dirt off his face.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if we left now?"

"Can't. They'd see us if we tried to fly, and walking well attract demon on the ground. Best if we stay here for right now," he said casually.

"Oh," Ai was a little confused.

"This way have a little time to rest, Bounty Hunters are clever but they think we're both dead. If we let them look for our bodies we'll be able to get away while they're busy. Let's lay low for a while," Jin said calmly rubbing his hands together and picking the dirt out from his fingernails.

Ai laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She heard a rustle of clothing as Jin laid down next to her.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Jin's pointed ears perked as he sat up again, slightly surprised. "For what?"

"I never said thank you for saving me," Ai said calmly, a small smile on her lips, her still closed.

Jin cheeks turned slightly red with bashfulness. "Uhh…. You're welcome," he said scratching his head. He was glad that he wasn't running alone anymore, but he didn't want to put Ai's life at risk. He didn't deserve any thanks.

"Ai?"

"Yea Jin?"

"Do you miss your home?" he asked afraid she would say yes.

"A little, but I've only been gone a few hours. I know everything all right, I didn't see them destroy the house, and Mino is a smart cat, he goes back to being a stray when I'm not around," she answered, not opening her eyes, letting sun soak into her skin.

"Oh," he thought for a minute, absorbing her answer. He laid back down again, feeling Ai's presence next to him and let his mind drift off.

Before long the two of them were asleep.

WITH TOUYA...  
Touya pushed a large branch out of the way and moved ahead. He wasn't able to sense his teammate Jin anywhere in the entire forest. 'If he's here than he's hiding it.'

He had come back to the forest where he and Jin were separated as soon as he thought it was safe to come out of hiding. He felt the insanity of loneliness set in. He found himself talking to a tree last night. He needed to talk to something that understood him and that could speak back and maintain a conversation.

Touya sat down under a tree, his senses were getting weaker, he couldn't read one's spirit energy. 'Maybe it's because there isn't anyone to sense or they're just masking it somehow?' he thought hopefully.

"Don't move!"

Touya's eye's shot open again only to see the sharp point of a katana inches away from his face.

WITH AI AND JIN...  
"Ai wake up," Jin said softly.

Her eyes slowly flickered open and met Jin's face close to hers. "What's up?" she asked.

"You…umm…"

Ai gasped, she had a hand on one side of Jin's face affectionately and she had moved closer to him in her sleep. She quickly took her hand away as her cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry!" she said quickly.

Jin laughed and got up again. As soon as Ai was looking away he rubbed his cheek blissfully. 'That was heaven!' he thought about sleeping close to Ai when night fell. Maybe she would do it again.

"Are we gonna start moving again?" she asked snapping Jin out of his fantasies.

"Yea, on foot. We'll start slow. If we head east we'll make it to the coast in maybe two days," he said.

Ai nodded showing she understood.

Tesse: That's chappy number 3! Please tell me what you think! I won't update until this story gets at least 10 reviews so please, please, please review!

Hero: Or else you wont get to find out what happened to poor Touya!


	4. Who Are You?

Tesse: Yay! I got more than ten reviews and so to u guys I give u chappy # 4! (throws confetti in the air)

Hero: We don't own yuyu hakusho.

Tesse: See even Heros happy! (straps a cone hat on his head that reads Happy Birthday on it)

Hero: Whose birthday is it?

(silence…)

Gentle Breeze

Chapter 4: Who Are You

Touya looked up at the threat. They were dressed in all black and wielding an array of weaponry. Shurikun (a/n: translations at the end of chapter), a katana, a waki-zashi, and others, which he couldn't name.

"Name?" they snapped fiercely.

"My name is Touya, Master of Ice," he said calmly and coolly.

The ninja grunted, and suddenly swung his sword at Touya's throat, but to his surprise Touya easily parried their attack with a sword of ice that was an extension of his arm. The katana flew from his hand and landed blade down in the ground a few feet away.

The ninja gasped in shock as Touya went in for a second attack. But he quickly blocked it with his Waki-Zashi. They battle raged for a few minutes, one strike after another. The ninja tossed several shurikun only barely catching a piece of Touya's shirt.

Touya grunted as he pulled his shirt loose of the grip that the throwing star had on it. His opponent was tiring quickly, he could finish them off with a quick slash across the stomach. He lunged to make the finally move.

The ninja made a quick move to save his life, but it failed as the two of them went tumbling to the ground.

"Who are you?" Touya demanded placing his sword to the others throat. Then suddenly he had the urge to see the face of his attacker before he slit their throat. He grabbed the mask and pulled it away from his opponents face.

Long dark blue hair spilled to the ground around them. What Touya had thought was a man, was really a girl… A very pretty girl.

Suddenly Touya had no idea what he was doing as he stared into her sea green eyes. "Who are you?" he asked slightly confused.

But that was all the time she need as she pulled a fiery red powder out of one of her many pockets and tossed some into his eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" Touya fell back releasing the girl giving her the room to escape.

She turned around to see Touya struggling to find water to wash the powder out of his eyes. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

She slowly crept towards the temporarily blind Touya and set a canteen of water next to his hand then disappeared. Touya found it and throwing caution to the wind poured the cool water into his eyes. He felt relief as the stinging stopped and his vision slowly came back to him.

He looked around only to notice that the girl was gone, yet the canteen was still there. He slowly picked it up and surveyed it a bit. He decided that the liquid it contained wasn't poisonous, and the canteen was still in good shape.

He sat back down next to the tree, wishing he at least knew who she was, at least a name. He let his head rest on the tree behind him, not letting his guard down this time. He wondered where Jin was.

He didn't know that Jin was a few miles in the opposite direction.

Ai laughed at the joke Jin had just cracked and leaned against his chest. Jin even laughed at his own joke, even if it wasn't that funny.

What neither of them knew was that the brush they were burning was wafting strange fumes that was causing them to act a little wacky.

Ai (without realizing what she was doing) she rolled over to face Jin placing both her hands on his cheeks.

"You wanna know something?" she said mischievously.

"I already know a lot," he replied (not realizing what he was doing either). He laid a hand on her back slowly pulling her closer.

"Oh do you?"

"I know you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world!" Jin said moving his hand up her back.

Ai felt her cheeks turn red, and she giggled. Their faces got closer and closer to each others and Ai felt her eyes slowly draw closed.

His lips met hers, they both felt themselves sober up, but neither pulled away.

AI'S POV:

I felt some odd feeling in my chest, suddenly I wanted to let it out but as much as I tried the feeling wasn't satisfied. I felt Jin's tongue exploring my mouth, and I let him do it.

Without helping it I ran my hand through his hair gently twirling a strand around my finger.

I hadn't I opened my eyes yet, nor did I want to. I could feel Jin's hand making his way up the back of my shirt. I felt the excitement welling up in my chest again.

GENERAL POV:

The two lovebirds soon broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you!" he said with a smile. And Ai smiled back, and laid a finger on his lips, her brown eyes glowing gold.

"I love you, Jin," she said softly with a smile on her own face.

Tesse: Well tell me what you think, I think I'll go for twenty reveiws this time! if you guys could reveiw for me I promise to have a nice long chapter. Also I'm thinking about adding the whole yuyu gang into the story some how but I need suggestions.

Translation: Shurikun................................................Throwing Stars  
Katana..................................................Long Sword  
Waki-Zashi.............................................Short Sword (simular to a Kodachi)

REVEIW


	5. Suyou

Trouble: Welcome back— I didn't get the full twenty reviews this time but I'll update for you guys anyway.

Hero: Sorry about the long wait— Trouble is really lazy too!

Trouble: Am not! (smacks Hero) any way I do not own yuyu hakusho, but Ai is my character.

Hero: Get on with the story already! (rubbing his head)

Trouble: I was getting there! I don't need some mean old lawyers on my tail because I didn't do a disclaimer!

Gentle Breeze

Chapter 5: Suyou

Touya was on a new mission: find the ninja girl that attacked him and find out who exactly she was! Maybe it would be easier just to look for Jin. Unfortunately poor Jin seemed to be out of the Ice Masters thoughts, the only he could think about was the girl's face.

The only clues he had, were the canteen and the memory of her weaponry. And from what he could tell she didn't belong to any ninja clan, so that meant she was possibly a "rouge". That only made things harder on him.

Touya rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and continued on… he hadn't had much sleep. The girl had haunted his dreams as well as his every waking thought. Yet he was determined to find her, and he would give up until he did.

After about an hour of directionless searching Touya came across a set of footprints, they were light and small, and couldn't have been very old.

He followed them until he found himself in a clearing. There were too many flowers to catch a specific scent, and the trees surrounding it were thick and good for hiding within. Touya shifted his weight a little, conscious of the fact that he was technically a sitting duck. The girl was toying with him and they both knew it. The footprints had belonged to her and Touya was meant to follow them. It didn't take him very long to realize that she'd laid out a trap for him.

Touya waited on baited breath. Any minute she could attack him, not only that, ninja's hardly ever play fair. This one was no exception, she'd thrown that powder into his eyes to get away, and she'd attacked him while he was down and unarmed. Now she'd laid out a trap and fell into it so willingly, like helpless pray ready to give in without a fight.

He could sense her this time, she wasn't hiding as she had before.

"So Ice Master," her voice echoed around the clearing. Touya couldn't pinpoint her exact location, but he got the odd feeling that she was behind him. "Why did you come into my territory?!"

"I was looking for someone!" Touya answered honestly.

"Who? And why are you stocking me and not them?" she demanded, her voice coming from all around him.

Touya actually didn't know the answer to that question, and he stayed quiet. But it didn't matter because she'd made a mistake… she'd stayed in the same place long enough for him to know where she was.

To her shock the entire clearing had become ice. Now the tables were turned.

"One last time, who are you?" Touya asked calmly and slowly turned around, only to have a shurikun whiz past his head.

The girl was standing on the ground in clear view with her katana drawn, it was obvious— she wasn't going down with out a fight.

Touya summoned his ice sword that extended from his arm. "I'm not helpless yet, Ice Master!" she yelled. Then she suddenly rushed him. He was surprised that she was so fast, and her katana struck his own and the vibrations shook them both.

The best that Touya could do was block, or hoped she'd missed (but that didn't happen very often in ninjitsu). She was stubborn and persistent, causing Touya to doubt whether or not he should still go easy on her.

'She maybe fast but I have the field advantage,' Touya thought, suddenly a pillar of ice shot out of the frozen ground knocking her away. She fell to the ground and within a second Touya was on top of her with his ice sword prepared, though he didn't have any intention of using it.

She couldn't pull the powder trick again, Touya had her hands pinned.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Suyou," she said calmly she knew that there wasn't much hope now, she couldn't see the harm in telling him anyway, he was after all wandering alone in these woods. Not only that she would welcome death.

"Well Suyou, who are you? What are you?" he asked.

"I'm Suyou! From the northern Konashi Clan!" she hissed angrily.

"The Konashi Clan died out years ago! That why you didn't carry its mark, you'd be killed on the spot for it!" Touya stated.

"Precisely! You certainly have a brain in that head of yours, Ice Master!" she snapped, her voice colder than the ice around them.

"My name is Touya, but if you must you can continue calling me 'Ice Master'," Touya said. "Anyway, why are you here? The Konashi Ninja Clan existed in the far north! But this is so far south."

"Fine Touya! I'll tell you if you get off of me!" she snapped, with a gleam in her eye.

"You expect me to fall for that?"

"No," she said innocently, "But…"

Before Touya knew what was happening, she kneed him hard in between the legs. She jumped up as Touya went down. She made a run for it but was cut off by a three-foot thick ice wall. She spun around to see poor Touya kneeling on the ground.

"Dislocated groin," he murmured pitifully.

"More like dislocated brain!" she snapped back, "You got what was coming to you!"

He looked up at her in the most pitiful way. "Shouldn't have expected you to play fair," she murmured his face still in the frozen ground.

She looked at him bitterly for a minute. "Survival of the fittest!" Suyou countered.

"Well you're the one that's trapped, so who's the fittest now?" Touya said smiling now, he seemed to have recovered from the previous blow.

"Why were you following me in the first place?!" she demanded.

Touya didn't quiet know how to answer that question, the truth was he didn't even know the answer. He'd just gotten that strange feeling that he had to find her, for some celestial reason.

"I have my reasons," he answered calmly.

"WHAT????!!!!" she screeched causing Touya's ears to throb. "You hunted me down for a reason that you don't even know?!" She must have been reading his thoughts because that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, I need your help with something," Touya said calmly.

"What?!" Suyou snapped. "You could have said something earlier!"

"Where's the fun in that?" For that another shuriken whizzed past his ear. "Why aren't you killing me?" he asked simply.

Suyou was shocked by the question, she searched her brain for an answer but nothing came.

"See? I really don't have an answer for why I followed you, and you don't know why you spared my life. I guess it's just something in our hearts told us to. We're even now right?" he said logically.

Suyou was quiet for a minute, "Fine Touya! If that is your real name! I'll accompany you on what ever little adventure you have plotted for yourself!"

"Would you stop acting so professional, it doesn't suit you!" Touya said calmly, sitting in the middle of the clearing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, making him look very wise.

Suyou kicked the ground. "Can you at least let down the ice wall?" she snapped.

"Why?"

"It's cold!"

"Really? I never noticed," Touya said with a sly smile in Suyou's direction.

Trouble: I know… I know… Touya was a little OOC, and I know I didn't have any Jin or Ai in this chapter! And yes if you're wondering ai does mean love in Japanese, why I named her that I don't know but it sounds really neat so that's her name!

Sayonara!


	6. Captured

Trouble: welcome back thank you anyone who reviewed!

Hero: the only thing that trouble owns is her pocket lent--- (get's beaten over the head by trouble)

Trouble: what hero is trying to say is that i don't own yu yu hakusho but what hero forgot to mention is that i do own Ai ans Suyou--- if you would like to **borrow**them than please email measking for permission.

Hero:(dizzy) pwetty staws!

Traouble: anyway (sweetly) please enjoy another chapter in gentle breeze!

* * *

Chapter Six: Captured 

Ai woke up that morning with the biggest headache she had ever had. She let her eyes scan her surroundings, to her horror she was alone. She sat up suddenly, causing her head to throb even harder.

"Jin!" she called out, looking at the unfamiliar clearing around her. "Jin!" she yelled, this time more timid. She reached up into the branches where she'd hung her jacket the night before only to find it wasn't there. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. A heavy fog must have set in the night before making the scene even more eerie.

Suddenly Ai realized that it wasn't fog but some kind off gas. She quickly covered her mouth with her sleeve but it didn't do any good because she felt a strange fatiuge tug at her eyelids. Strange images began to appear in front of her but she couldn't tell whether or not they were real. She collapsed to the ground, failing to stay conscious to the sleeping gas filling her lungs.

"She's out!" a bounty hunter said from behind a mask. Several others neared her limp body, one stepped forward and tossed the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

"You sure this is Jin's wench?" he asked shifting the girl.

The other nodded in response. "With her as bait than Jin well come easy," he said, with that they left taking poor Ai with them.

* * *

Jin lay quietly in the tall grass, he was only half asleep as he groped the ground next to him searching for the familiar warmth that he'd only noticed was gone a moment ago.

"Ai," he rasped softly. He opened his eyes to the campsite that they had been at the night before. Her jacket hung over his head, and her shoes sat nearby. Sun shined down on him as he sat up slowly his head throbbing. He looked back down at where he'd laid to see a large jagged rock with his dried blood covering a small portion.

He timidly touched the back of his head, and was rewarded by a sharp stinging sensation and the texture of sticky blood mixed with damp hair. He winced at the touch and tried to remember the event of the previous night.

Flashback… 

Ai snuggled closer to his chest for warmth and he wrapped his arms around her granting them both the warmth they'd wanted.

Suddenly he heard shouts coming from the trees around them. Bounty Hunters! Jin quietly shook Ai awake. Her big brown eyes flickered open.

"Ai we have to get out of here!" he said.

"_Why?" she asked bewildered. The calls of the bounty hunters answered her question as a number of them pounded through the nearby bushes. _

_They jumped up and took off in the opposite direction, but the hunters were close behind. They ducked under a nearby shrub and waited for the hunters to pass. _

"_Here's the plan— we split up, you'll have a better chance escaping if you head east to the river. That way they'll lose your track and your scent, I'll double back to the campsite because they won't expect that. But if I get caught don't come for me!" _

"_No!" Ai pleaded. _

"_You can't go after me, or your life well be at risk as well!" Jin said with urgency in his voice. _

_Ai nodded sadly, avoiding eye contact. It had been almost like a dream, and yet it was ending like a nightmare. Jin quietly kissed her on the forehead, smiling weakly. _

"_Don't worry! I'll find you and everything well be just fine." he said stroking her hand._

_She threw her arms around his shoulders, "Promise?" she sobbed. _

"_I promise," and they slowly broke apart each starting in a different direction. Jin doubled back to the camp like he'd said, but they'd been waiting for him. _

_Ai ran with all her might, she had long since crossed the river and they seemed to have lost her. She leaned against the tree for rest until everything went black and she'd passed out from the sudden strain on her body._

End Flashback… 

Jin leapt to his feet and flew into the air his eyes scanned desperately for any sign of Ai. He found her foot prints but last them as soon as he hit the river; she'd followed his instructions. But where was she now? He finally picked up on her scent again and followed it to a tree that was almost three miles from the riverbank. The air around the place smelt of some kind of sleeping gas. He looked around only to find a strange note trapped beneath a small rock so it wouldn't fly off in the wind.

He slowly opened the letter, almost fearing it's content.

JIN- WE HAVE YOUR PATHETIC WENCH! COME TO OUR CAMPGROUND AT THE NORTH SIDE OF THE WOODS AT SUNDOWN. COME UNARMED AND ALONE AND WE'LL LET THE HUMAN GIRL GO FREE!

Jin felt anger run through his veins as he crinkled the note up and tossed it on to the ground behind him! "Cowards!" he hissed, and started north.

* * *

Touya and Suyou made their way up the hill. "Just why are we looking for this pathetic friend of yours again?" she snapped.

Touya sighed and pulled a little harder on her rope. She was his new captive and he'd tied her wrists up with a thick rope that he stolen from some demon bounty hunters that were supposedly after him. "Jin isn't pathetic!" he snapped slightly annoyed.

"Oh, so their names Jin? Is she your girlfriend?" she said taunting him.

"Jin's a guy!" he yelled, Suyou's face fell in shock.

"Wow I didn't know you were like that!" she said, wide eyed.

Touya froze suddenly realizing what his words must have sounded like. "Not like that! Oh no that's disgusting! Jin's like my brother!"

"What kind of brother?" she asked, playfully teasing him. Touya's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"What have you got going through that perverted head of yours?" he demanded.

She was about to answer when a crumpled piece of paper hit her in the face. She quickly pulled it away, leaving ink stains on her pale cheeks. Touya snorted with laughter as she glared daggers at him.

"What?!"

"Nothing…" Touya managed to say, she didn't notice that her face had little black marks all over it.

"Well you won't be laughin' long mister cause this message was meant for your little friend," she snapped.

Touya straightened up considerably and took the note from her hand… "'Jin- We have your pathetic wench! Come to our campground at the north side of the woods at sundown. Come unarmed and alone and we'll let the human girl go free!'" Touya read aloud.

They both exchanged nervous glances.

"Looks like your boyfriend got himself a girlfriend!" she said smirking, she was being terribly unsensitive, but it didn't phase him.

"What's your excuse?" he snapped. Suyou didn't have a comeback for this one, she just stood there until Touya tugged on her rope a little more.

* * *

Trouble: well another chapter--- MWAHAHAHAHA! total suspense! but i won't update unless i get at least 25 reviews.

Ai: Please Review

Trouble: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! YOU SHOULD BE IN THE STORY!

Ai: yes i should but i'm pissed because you got me captured!

Trouble: (scratching at the door like a trapped animal) PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Bounty Hunter Taku

Aivsy: Ha Ha Ha! I bet you guys are really confused that I changed my pen name again! Stupid teenagers can never make up their minds! Ha Ha Ha!

Hero: You're an idiot!

Aivsy: What does that make you!

Hero: (confused)

Aivsy: Anyway…! I don't own yu yu hakusho- BUT! I do own Ai and Suyou! And I will be posting their bios and a few others on my profile if you want to check them out if you want to borrow them!

Gentle Breeze

Chapter 7: The Bounty Hunter Taku

Ai's eyes flickered open and immediately her head began to ache. Slowly, she came to a sitting position. She felt eyes on the back of her neck making her entire body shiver uncontrollably.

"My what a pretty little girl, Jin was lucky enough to fall right on your door step!" a voice hissed from the corner. Ai spun around to see the head bounty hunter staring at her sadistically. A long white scar cut over his left eye and his wild black hair sat atop his broad shoulders. It was obvious that he'd been very handsome before he was scarred. "We got lucky that he had such a beautiful woman. That makes you ours now that the pathetic coward has lost you!"

Ai's eyes widened in fear as she desperately tried to get as far away from the approaching bounty hunter. "Stay away from me!" she screamed, looking for something to use as a weapon.

"He's coming for you, my sweet, and when he arrives, I'm personally cut the bastards head from his shoulders!" the bounty hunter hissed.

"No!" she screamed tears pouring from her pretty chocolate brown eyes. "Don't hurt him!" Ai cried, the thought of losing Jin invading her thoughts.

"A pretty little girl like yourself shouldn't cry." The bounty hunter lifted her chin up so that he could look her in the face. "You well be mine! I just have to get rid of the competition! Don't shed tears for such a pathetic excuse for a demon, as soon as he's dead you well join me in my bed!" Ai choked on the air around her. Her mind numbed and she felt her stomach ache with disgust.

"You're sick!" she hissed out of fear and disgust!

"Little Ai, don't you worry your pretty little head over him," he said into her ear. She flinched as his warm breath reach her neck. "You well come to the west wall at sundown to witness the exacution of Jin the Wind Master!"

Ai's eyes widened again in fear. "Goodbye my sweet!" he said and left her alone in the hut.

She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. "Jin!" she cried, tears running freely from her face. "Please Jin!" Her body shook in fear and emotional pain. "No!"

…

Sun cast a beautiful array of orange, pink, and red over the horizon.

"Ai," Jin said softly, seeing her face in the clouds above his head. Her smile stuck in his mind like glue. But he simply shook his head and continued forward. The Bounty Hunters camp appeared as he got closer.

"Jin!" a familiar voice called from behind him. He spun around to see Touya's familiar face.

"Touya!" Jin yelped in shock and fell backwards.

"I told you that sneaking up on him was a bad idea!"

Jin looked around his friend to see a young girl with long blue hair and sea green eyes dressed in ninja clothes. Her hands were bound together with a piece of rope which Touya held in his hand. Jin's raised his eyebrows at his comrade.

"She might try something underhanded and tricky!" Touya said smiling and helped Jin to his feet. "She's shameless!"

"Feh!"

"Okay, but unfortunately I have something I have to do!" Jin said and turned back to the fortress/camp.

"That's why we're here!" Touya said waving a crumpled piece of paper under Jin's nose, whom immediately recognized it.

"That's the…!" Jin left the sentence unfinished

"It hit Suyou in the face just this morning," Jin looked at Suyou and noticed the faint stains of ink on her face. "We knew you'd be here because your not the type to turn it down," Touya continued.

"And you're here to…?" Jin said raising his eyebrows.

"To help you to save that girl of yours!" Touya snapped, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"And her?" Jin asked nodding toward the girl who was pouting like a small child.

"She's what got us to your campsite, she tracked you to that letter, which brought us here. Actually she's turned out t be a lot better at ninjitsu than I first took her for!" Touya explained.

Jin raised his eyebrows again. "Anyway, I have to take care of this bounty hunter and then get Ai back safely."

"Is that some kind of pet name, 'Ai', or is it her real name?" Suyou asked, saying something for the first time since they'd met.

Jin stopped and looked back at the teenage girl. "Why?"

"Oh just wondering," Suyou said quickly and looked up at the setting sun.

"It's her real name, Tokiyama Ai," Jin said.

Suyou's eyes widened in shock, "Well what are you waiting for! The suns going down! Pretty soon it'll be too late!" Suyou snapped.

Jin didn't need to be told twice. And he was gone before anyone could stop him.

"Well, I came to help and he takes off without me!" Touya closed his eyes and bowed his head. When he finally looked up Suyou was gone as well, and the rope that bound her laid in a heap where she'd been sitting. "Aww damn!" and Touya started off towards the hunter's camp.

Jin made it to the wall of the bounty hunter's camp. He looked up at the twelve-foot wall that had once been white. Now it looked worn and gray, over the wall was several large tents that were patched on the corners, there were demon horses that they rode and armor and weaponry of every size and type lining the tents. On top of that, there were only about fifteen or twenty bounty hunters lead by another bounty hunter by the name of Taku.

Years before Jin and Taku met, Taku had been hunting him for a large sum of money. When they'd fought Taku was hideously scared across the left eye.

"Taku!" Jin whispered.

…

Ai didn't know how long she'd been crying until the head bounty hunter returned. He watched for a long time before she finally noticed him.

"Come now, we have an exacution to attend," he said grabbing her arm. She immediately began to struggle.

"Let me go!" she hissed clawing at his hand that firmly grasped her arm. "Stop it!" she desperately dug her teeth into his hand.

He simply laughed at her fruitless attempts to get free. Yet bit harder until blood began to draw from the tiny teeth wounds.

"I've had many wounds my sweet, do you honestly think that a little bite would hurt me?" he laughed. Ai pulled away pulling against his grasp.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

…

"_LET ME GO!" _

"Ai!" Jin looked up startled to hear her voice. Something in him snapped and he easily leapt over the wall, ready to kill Taku for good this time.

…

Well? What do you think? I'm not very good at fight scenes but there well certainly be a big one in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! This time I promise to update sooner.

Arigato!


	8. Face Off

Aivsy: OMG! It has been so long since I last updated! Oh please forgive me!

Hero: (scoots away) Okay then can we please get started.

Aivsy: Oh right (laughs) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Ai is mine, so no touchy!

Hero: (scoots away even farther) Are you okay?

Aivsy: Well I do have the flu…

Hero: On with the story…

**Gentle Breeze**

Chapter Eight: Face of Between Old Rivals

"Jin!" Ai screamed struggling against the guards who were holding her.

"About time, Wind Master, I was beginning to think you'd run off or something," Taku laughed placing his hands on his hips.

"Release Ai!" Jin shouted, rage flowing through his features.

Taku laughed again, "I can't do that so easily, you see Ai is my prize. We were all hired to kill you, so when asked about the bounty they said I could keep the girl that you were residing with and all of her belongs," Taku said, Ai stopped struggling in shock, and Jin's eyes widened.

"You Bastard! You don't deserve Ai!" he screamed.

"And _you _do?" Taku laughed, "I think not! You lost her so easily," he took a fighting stance preparing to attack.

Jin hung his head, and shadows cast over his eyes. "I don't deserve her either, but I love her and there's nothing that anyone here can do about it," he took a deep breath, "The very least I can do is make sure that you don't get your filthy hands on her and then to get her home safely!"

Jin took a fighting stance as well, preparing for a battle.

"Good Jin! I can feel your rage!" Taku said. "Prepare yourself!" Taku lunged and Jin shot in the air to avoid the attack. He then began to spin his fists creating small tornadoes then he lunged at Taku, knocking him backwards.

A cloud of dust settled and Taku was back on his feet, meaning Jin wasted no time in trying to knock him back down.

Every man serving under Taku had almost forgotten about Ai and watched the two masters duke it out. Ai would have watched if someone hadn't wrapped their hand around mouth to stifle a scream and pulled her back in between two nearby tents.

"Got to take away their trump card," a voice whispered in her ear and let go of her.

Ai spun around to be met by a pretty young face, the girl in front of her was about her age with light blue hair and sea green eyes.

"You're familiar!" Ai hissed.

"So are you!" the girl said.

"Suyou?"

"Ai?"

The two girls stared at each other nervously.

"That was almost ten years ago!" Ai said, breaking the silence.

Suyou nodded.

"If you two are done having a long-lost-buddy-moment then we'll get Jin and get our asses out of here!"

Suyou and Ai jumped slightly and saw Touya standing there, arms crossed, wearing a smirk of his face.

"What?" Ai looked at Touya then back to Suyou expectantly.

"Come on!" Suyou said finally growing impatient with Ai, then she grabbed her hand and ran towards their exit.

"But where? There are guards everywhere! We'll never get over the wall!" Ai said as she ran behind Suyou.

"Already taken care of!" Touya said.

"How exactly?" Suyou asked nervously, but she didn't need to wait for an answer because as they neared the gate they saw it wide open and the surrounding guards were unconscious.

"What about Jin?" Ai asked.

"I'll signal him as soon as you are out of the encampment," Touya said quickly as they ran past the gate.

As soon as they reached the tree line they stopped to catch their breath. Ai leaned against a nearby tree, trying to catch her breath. _I haven't run that far, why do I feel so light-headed. I can't breathe! My lungs suddenly feel like they're on fire! _ She thought clutching her chest.

"Are you okay?" Suyou said, but Ai couldn't hear her. Ai suddenly fainted.

"Stay here!" Touya said removing his jacket and handing it to Suyou and she took it and threw it over Ai's body. "Maybe I can get something outta Taku!" with that he ran back to the camp.

Suyou turned back to her familiar and gently placed a hand on her forehead, but quickly withdrew it for her face burned with fever. "Hold in there," she said quietly.

Aivsy: Well do ya wanna find out what happened to Ai! Then **Review**!

Hero: Just get over it already!


End file.
